Link vs Kratos
1507CF59-1F68-4405-9FE1-30562499B27F.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Intro God of War vs The legend of Zelda! , which sword fighter who has died multiple times but gets resurrected and has to fight a immortal god to save their kingdom will win? 60 Seconds! No Research! Melee!!!! Pre-fight Link Is walking on his way to kakariko village until a man in red and white comes up to him with his blades . Kratos: you are the legendary hero of these lands are you? link:......... Kratos: why won’t you anwser me??? Link:........ Kratos:Hmph this so on so champion is disrespectful to the god of war! , well he can join the rest! Kratos rushes at Link and Slashes him in the face with the blades of Olympus, Link gets knocked back , Link then raises his sword in the air. Link:Hyahhhhh!! Link and Kratos both charge at each other! Go For Broke! Fight! 50! the master sword and blades of Olympus Both clash , Link backs down and shoots arrows at kratos , kratos runs through the arrows and punches link in the face , Link uses his furry rush and dodges kratoses punches , Link then stands back and shoots a bomb arrow at kratos , causing a huge explosion , kratos rushes out of the explosion and chains himself to link , kratos then slams the blades until Links cheast . 40! Link uses Urboasas furry and thunder comes from the sky and hits Kratos , Elctrocuting him , Kratos shoots thunder at link , link uses his mirror shield and deflects the thunder , kratos dodges and uses his Enchantment Slowing link down , Kratos then starts slashing him with his blades , kratos then uses his spartan rage blade and slashes Link in the cheast , causing a huge bloody scar. 30! link uses his Stasis and Frezzes Kratos in Place , Link then shoots Ice arrows at Kratos , Link then shoots a Gaurdian arrow at Kratos , Time reverts and kratos gets hit by all the attacks , Link then hook shots kratos and stabs him in the arm with the master sword , kratos starts yelling and kicks Link , Link then uses his skyward strike on kratos 20! Kratos gets hit by the attack and falls on the ground , Link then gets healed by his fairies , Kratos uses his Glaive Storm , attacks start raining down from the sky , link tries to deflect with his hylian Shield but the attacks hit him , kratos then jumps in the air and stabs Link in the cheast with the blades . 10! Kratos takes the blades out of his Cheast , Link then stands up and uses Miphas grace , fully healing him , kratos rushes at Link and tries to slash him but Link uses daruks protection and is not getting hit , kratos creates a forcefield and the two keep launching attacks at each other , Link then uses a guardian arrow and the attack breaks through kratoses forcefield , Link then takes out the complete triforce and hook shots kratos , link starts slashing kratos with the triforce , Link then stabs kratos in the cheast. Ko! Kratos passes out , Link then puts away his sword and other weapons. Navi: yep he’s out cold! Link takes out food , clothing and other items and leaves it for kratos , Link then walks away from the scene . this Melees victory goes too!. Link!!! Category:Written by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Nintendo vs Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:Secondary Mascots themed fights Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:Sword vs Spear Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:God vs Mortal Category:Human vs God themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Young VS Old themed One Minute Melees Category:Soldier vs soldier themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Legend of Zelda vs God of War Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Playstation All Stars Battle Royal vs Super Smash Bros Themed One Minute Melees